The present invention relates to delivery systems for patients taking oxygen or other fluids or gases through a nasal cannula. More specifically, the present invention relates to a protective storage of the nasal cannula while not in use.
It is known that a nasal cannula is a device used to deliver supplemental oxygen to a person through the nostrils. This device consists of a plastic tube, connected to an oxygen source, and a set of two prongs which engage the nostrils of the wearer. Oxygen is delivered through holes in the prongs. The tubing is kept in place by fitting it around the patient's ears.
Nasal cannulas are manufactured and transported in clean conditions so as to keep the area of the prongs clean. Standard operating procedure among medical professionals dictates that when a nasal cannula comes in contact with any unclean or unsanitary surface, it must be discarded. It is also known that to keep the nasal cannula from becoming soiled when not in use, the wearer or caregiver will typically hang it on a bed post or hook. Unfortunately, the natural coiling and uncoiling properties of the plastic tube can cause it to fall even when it appears to be safely secured.
A number of accessory devices for use with nasal cannulas have been proposed. By way of example, Published U.S. Patent Application 2007/0270736 to Giarrocco-Brettner shows bulb syringe improvement. The device partially covers a nasally inserted portion of the bulb syringe. In addition, it prevents contact between the nasally inserted portion of the bulb syringe and an unclean table surface. The device does not, however, provide full coverage over a two prong nasal cannula.
In addition, a number of other accessories for nasal cannulas are shown in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,811 to Settle shows a protective cover for the tubing of a nasal cannula which provides comfort for the patient's ear. Published U.S. Patent Application 2005/0236001 to Williams shows a bridle system which clamps around the tubes exiting a patient's nose. However, the prior art does not show a cover for use in protecting the nasal cannula.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that protects a nasal cannula from becoming soiled while not in use.